


Mweh?

by Infiniteleft



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: She really should've known how her luck would turn the moment her co-workers called in sick all at once. Unfortunately, with a nice new cold making itself home in Dia's head, there's really not much to do other than wait it out.Cue comforts from stage kitchen. And Riko.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Mweh?

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you misread a discord challenge as being under 2000 _words_ and not _characters_ so you end up with a fix that it far, far too long to count. Oopsie.

Indulging her softer side was something Dia rarely found herself doing. _H_ _owever_. The headache she'd woken up with was a sign that today maybe wasn't going to be the best day ever. An hour later, her raging fever confirmed that today would be a day of suffering and misery. How dreadful.

Even though she felt so, so puny, she'd tried to muscle through it anyway and do some low-stake tasks on her laptop -- like reviewing their budget for the month. She'd just gotten to doling out their allowance for groceries when Riko returned. Dia tried to smile her most pleasant smile at her wonderful, brilliant, and beautiful girlfriend, but…

Riko took one look at her and immediately pressed a hand to her simmering forehead. A frown appeared on that gentle face. The hand had pointed towards their bedroom and she outright ordered her back to bed. All the protesting she could muster didn't sway her girlfriend. No chance to be stood. She sighed and obeyed -- only after numerous complaints, of course.

It was why she was bundled up in the middle of their bed now, most certainly not sulking in the shuttered gloom that the waxing rays of the sunset cast through their blinds. She'd tried to read a book, but between the headache and her runny nose, looking down at the pages was nigh impossible. Holding the book up didn't work either. Only two seconds after she'd hoisted her arms up did they begin to ache with a feverent intensity, shuddering wildly as her muscles struggled against the strain.

Dropping the book on her face might've been one of the reasons she'd given up on that idea.

Between all her complaining and napping, Dia realized she hadn't gotten anything done, really, and oh, look, wasn't that a lovely thing to also realize that she was now crying with a stuffy nose? Of all poor ideas to have, this one might steal the cake. It'd even beat out the whole book thing.

The door creaked open. "Dia?" A loud whisper cut through her struggling weeps. "Are you up? It's time for-- oh."

What a pathetic sight she must be. Furiously, she tried to wipe away the tears on her lashes, replacing them with a scowl that just made her feel even worse, honestly. Riko stood there with the food tray, shifting on her feet. Evidently, the woman was completely unprepared to be greeted by the sight of her partner both sulking like a child while simultaneously crying her eyes out. Quietly. It took her a couple moments to make a decision, but she stood over to the bed and sat down.

"I guess that answers the question on whether you're feeling any better, huh?"

Dia gave a weak nod. She didn't want to meet that brilliant gaze. Perhaps it was out of stubbornness, but she knew that if she did she'd start crying again. A hand settled on the back of her head and she startled; only calming down once she realized strong, slender fingers were combing through her hair. It… it felt kind of nice. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the touch.

She almost missed the miniscule beep of the thermometer.

Cracking an eye open, she caught Riko pursuing her lips at it before setting it back down on the tray. "Well, it's going down, at least. I think the stuff's helping a bit. Are you hungry?" The hand she'd placed on her girlfriend's head continued the slow and gentle petting. Hm. Now that she was feeling it, that alone might just lull her to sleep…

"Not really," Dia croaked. "I… ah… kinnaw'unsomsingswee…"

The hand stopped. "Huh?"

She repeated her request just a smidgen louder. Riko was still staring blankly. Come on… "I said, I kind of want something sweet, okay?! I know I shouldn't, but I just -- I feel _awful_ and tired and -"

"No, no, it's okay!" Riko was quick to shush her. "Is there anything in particular you want?"

"No…"

"Okay, how about I make you something special, then?" Riko shifted to set the tray on the nightstand, tucking her bangs out of her face. "If you're not really hungry, how about something to drink? You need something to take this with, anyway." Dia followed her finger towards the bottle of ibuprofen. Oh. Time for that again… leaning back into the many pillows that had been scavenged from around the house, she nodded.

Riko aborted the kiss she habitually tried to press to Dia's temple and patted her head instead. "I'll be back in a couple minutes, then. Close your eyes for a bit, okay?"

Dia wiggled into the covers a little more. "Fine."

* * *

The next thing she knew, her shoulder was being nudged. Sleep wouldn't leave her eyes, nor her throat, so all she managed to bleat was a very confused "mweh?" A squeaky, repeated noise floated from over her head…

Ah, wait, that was Riko. Prying her lids open, she saw her girlfriend standing there with two mugs in her hand, both with an unwise helping of whipped cream. "Here, sit up," she coaxed, waving it towards Dia. "You love it with cream, right?"

How had she gotten so sluggish within the past couple of minutes she'd drifted off? It was a struggle to push herself up. Riko frowned. Ah. Was that worry on her face? What for? She felt terrible, but in the way she knew she'd be fine. "Huh-huh, is nice... Gimmie, please?"

"Okay, just hold on. Here, take this one, let me get the ibuprofen -- careful!" The warning came too late. Dia let out an offended noise, absolutely outraged at her burnt lip. Another laugh bubbled up out of Riko, and she leaned on the bed. "It's still kinda hot, Dia. Give it a second."

She scowled, but obligingly rested the cup in her lap.

It took Riko a minute to fumble with the child cap on it before she managed to retrieve the medicine. Frankly, Dia almost demanded she just hand it over so she could try, but the surviving sense she had told her that she was in no shape to really be opening anything. So she just stuck out her hand with a reluctant gratitude for Riko to deposit two ibuprofen into.

At least she had the hot chocolate to choke it down with.

The rich and creamy taste hit her the moment she'd taken a cooler off sip and she stared at the mug. Bitter balanced a fine line with sweet, forming a thick, round and comforting wash that warmed her in a pleasant way, radiating out from her chest. She tried to think of where she'd tasted this from before… a bright, freezing memory came at her.

A roof full of nine girls, all admiring the snow falling around them, a blonde with a streak and a knack both for knowing how to light up the world around her…

She realizes that the tears stinging her eyes were for a different reason this time. "Did you get this from Mari?!" She demands, already knowing the answer. Riko looks sheepish and pleased at the same time. The confession spilled forth easily.

"Uh-huh... I know it's been a while since we've been able to see her, and, well, um, I know that you really liked her hot chocolate, so… I asked her to send me the recipe. It's not the exact same -- we only have milk chocolate -- but I tried… do you like it?"

Being sick couldn't stop her from experiencing the exhilarating rush of affection. Overpowering, too, if her urge to cry was anything to go by. "Of course I do!" She burst out, ignoring the way it made her head throb. "You really did this for… thank you, Riko. I… I… I don't know what to say."

Riko diverted her attention to their closet doors, but Dia caught the deepening flush that hurried up her neck. "Ah… you're welcome. I'm glad you like it. Um… as long as it makes you feel a little better…"

Dia stared at the melting cream on top of her hot chocolate. She licked it. Mmm. "I'd kiss you if I wasn't sick, Riko. This is really good. Thank you. Ah… I, ah…" Out with it, Kurosawa. You're a grown woman who knows her priorities. "I love you."

It was worth it to see Riko melt as well. "I- I love you too!"


End file.
